Love Is What Holds Us Back
by animelover12345xx
Summary: In this Inuyasha never was bound to a tree and kikyo never Met inuyasha set after Naraku was defeted bu Kagome, inuyasha and the Gang, when Inuyasha mates with Kagome things start to turn for the worst, a mystirous demon, and kagome falls Pregnant. M ra
1. Chapter 1: Confess

_**Chapter 1: Confess**_

Kagome stood on the Hill with the breeze in her hair watching a young silver haired man chasing shippo and cursing words at the young fox demon for transforming into Kagome and Kissing him. She smiled watching them squabble playfully. "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the tree K…." before he could finish he scooped him up from the ground and throw him into the air, Inuyasha looked up and waited for the fox demon to hit the ground but there was no such thing.

"Hay Shippo where did your furry ass go" he yelled to the sky but nothing appeared, Inuyasha was getting rather worried "Hay Kid" He shouted again but then all of a sudden a steel ball with two eyes and a mouth fall onto the foot of the Hanyo, he grunted in pain and in a puff of smoke it transformed into shippo "Getting worried about me Lover Boy" he smiled before getting ready to run, just as he was about to chase him once more he heard the voice of young Girl "Inuyasha! That's enough time to go back to kyiada" he smiled and lightly hit shippo on the head and shippo excepted it with a smile and small rubbing motions on his head.

Kagome's POV…...

I blushed when he smiled at me, My feeling where uncontrollable towards him, he had asked me to stay after defeating Naraku but he never said why he wanted me too, No! he Just needs me to be priestess nothing more although…. I shook my head shaking off the thought, he always Loved Kikyo more then me and I just excepted it. As long as he was happy and I was near him so was I.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me again "hay I need to speak to you, do you mind if Shippo goes on ahead" I blushed and smiled "Yea sure" he smiled again but Bowing his head and keeping his eye sight to the floor till shippo had gone far enough that you could only see the Little white tip of his tail.

I felt his hand slip off my shoulder and reached into his pocket and held something in his hand "Kagome I….I need you" My eyes bulged, why would a strong demon Need a human like me but when he looked into my eyes that shone lovingly into mine I knew it had to be something more.

I blushed more as he leaned so close I could feel his breath on my cheek but he continued till his lips where against My ear "I love you!" he whispered but my body stood still, and my heart began to beat at 100 MPH that had no hope of slowing down and then he un-griped his hands to reveal the shikon jewel "I want you to be a Hanyo" but no words where coming out from my dry Lips, I tried but they just disappeared like magic. "Kagome!" he looked hurt "Kagome!" he repeated Over and Over again, it was so annoying I needed to think and him just repeating my name was not helping and the one word that managed to bulge itself from my body that shoot out over and over again like the number of times he said my name "Sit…Sit…Sit…Sit!" and just Like that a Loud number of crash's came from behind me, inside I giggled but my face was still frozen in shock "What The Hell Kagome…. Oh fuck you!" he said angrily but My body was still like stone but I wanted to say I Love You To.

Inuyasha's POV…...

I left Kagome to her frozen state, what would I care anyway she just hurt me in the worst way possible I mean if she had said No I would have excepted it but throwing me down like that just pissed me off. I told her my feelings and through it back it my face.

I began to walk away when I felt a small hand rap itself around my wrist and I turned to see Kagome looking at me apologetically "I'm Sorry it was just a shock and….." and before she could finish I felt her sweet petite Lips push softly onto mine, we stayed together holding each other for at least a minute before stopping to breath "Inuyasha!" she looked at me "I love you two" and I couldn't help myself I kissed her again but I think a bit hard as she stumbled on her foot but steadied herself, her hands travelling up and down her back and My fingers cutting through her soft black hair.

I broke away and smiled "Sorry" she giggled "Its Ok" she said sill giggling, I pulled her in close into an embrace and took in her scent, the sweetness of summer flowers filled my senses and with this confess I am happy for ever with "My" Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: What's A Mate?

Chapter 2: What's A Mate?

Kagome Looked into his amber eyes and smiled, she saw her own reflection in his eyes and saw that she was nothing compared to him, his beauty was outstanding and every feature sparkled with heat and Passion, though she could not understand that she saw him in a different way, now that they had confessed there love to one another, things had changed they way they saw each other More clearly. Inuyasha noticed her face and looked with confusion "What is the matter Kagome, you seem surprised, some how?" she smiled and nodded "Nothing" but he two felt the same way, as he looked at her flawless features, her perfect body and a sent that smelled like honeysuckle his heart fled as he noticed these new feelings, even More intense then it ever was with Kikyo. But nothing could ruin this moment between them.

They Continued to stare at one another and smiling lightly just enjoying the moment when if on cue a snake demon in his animal form sped between them making Inuyasha growl and kagome blink in confusion "S.s.s.s..s. Lunch is that woman" they turned to see the snake demon coil his head into his body and then uncoil to see a man with grass green hair and snake eyes smiling evilly to them, Inuyasha ran in front of kagome, unsheathing his Sword "Back off! Demon" The young man sniffed the air and smiled again this made Inuyasha tense a bit, ready to grab kagome and run if he had to.

"I see there has been no mating yet, so what right do you have to her" Inuyasha tensed and bared his teeth "Back down half breed and lets not let that young ripe fruit behind you spoil" the demon transformed back and made his way toward kagome fast but Inuyasha stood his Ground in front of her and listened to the ground move under his feet and plunged the sword into the ground, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the Tetsigia had pierced the snake only then to see a glow and the demon transformed back to his human form "Right through the heart Inuyasha!" kagome hugged him with Joy "Thank you for protecting me" she kissed his cheek and begun to walk away, he smiled but when he looked down to see the face of the demon once more only ash was left, disappearing with the wind

**Later…...**

Kagome handed the pot of Hot ramen to Inuyasha and sat beside Him warming up to the fire Keade had lit moments ago "Inuyasha!" a small voice came, Inuyasha turned while slurping up the ramen at the end of his chop stick "mm!" he said with a mouthful of the Noodles he loved so much "What did that demon mean when he said mating" he swallowed hard Hopping he really didn't have to explain this to her "Um…. it's a Inu demon thing for…um" he turned away, his cheeks red and hot, kagome tried to look at his expression but he continued to hid it "Inuyasha what is it!" she said a little worried "For…Um…. Marring in a demon way!" she exhaled "Well that cant be too bad to what I just thought but how come he sniffed the air and said that! Being married with a ring should not have a scent to it, unless he read your mind" Inuyasha really didn't want to say it and just he was about to explain the best her could a croaky woman's Voice came from behind them "it's a demon way of marring it says but to do that that have to consummate the marriage or otherwise known as sex!, but it leaves a mark and a scent so that's why he would have been able to sense it" keade said as she walked in "Sorry to over hear but it seemed Inuyasha was having a hard time of explaining it" Kagome's face was bright red "you ease dropping old wench!" he shouted to Keade before getting up and walking away.

Kagome smiled for a second on Inuyasha's Reaction but then looked out the window to see himself thrown down and lay on the waving grass "Keade Tell me more please!" she nodded " demons usually do it so that so no other demon can claim her or hurt her without the other knowing, it is also something that Bonds them for life so like say you where far away you could still speak to each other in needs of danger but most of all so that their Love is protected!" kagome listened and seemed very fascinated on the matter and looked at keade to tell her even more, so Keade Continued "Many demons do it when there married or sure of love" Kagome Blinked remembering something.

_**Flash Back…...**_

I blushed more as he leaned so close I could feel his breath on my cheek but he continued till his lips where against My ear "I love you!" he whispered but my body stood still, and my heart began to beat at 100 MPH that had no hope of slowing down and then he un-griped his hands to reveal the shikon jewel "I want you to become Hanyo but more Importantly...My Mate...Now we Live in Peace" Although she did not know what he meant by mate, by the way he was presenting himself, his speech pattern and the word i need you where enough to tell him what he wanted from her.

_**End Flash back…...**_

She gasped, did Inuyasha really feel that much for her, to have an unbreakable bond, to protect her always

"Thank you Keade, you where a great Help!" keade smiled then looked out the window to where Inuyasha was "Ye Should go to him, Maybe I should not have barged in with such words and embarrassed He Like that, I do Pity him sometimes!" Kagome hugged her Lightly and headed toward Inuyasha

"_I want to be his mate, I love him More then anyone I have ever known if that what he wants and I too then maybe becoming mates seems so Natural"._

To Be Continued…...

**Hi Guys x soz For the Cliffie, the Hanyo thing will be explained in the next chappie, It is getting better i hope x Thank you "loneshinobi" for you first Review hope you Like this one too x the 2-3 chapter's in this are short but its just Little scene's Of Kagome and Inuyasha and then we will get to the action x thanx for the support guys x Luv ya all Cazzie out 20/09/11 **


	3. Chapter 3:Smiling And Strange Encounters

Chapter 3: smiling and strange encounters

**Inuyasha's Pov…...**

"That Dam Keade!"

"well you want me to be your mate so I had to find out someway" the sweet voice and the scent of Honeysuckle entered my mind, I opened My eyes to see Kagome leaning over me smiling and how I loved her smile, so sweet and innocent, I couldn't help But smile back "Feh!" her expression changed a little "Inuyasha!" she said a little annoyed, she knew I was trying to avoid what was coming next, "hay what can I say? I aint kind of guy to explain these things" she smiled and blushed again "Inuyasha, I love you and…" she turned away from me "I want to be Hanyo and your Mate"

**Authors Pov…...**

He got up from the got up behind her and raped his arms around kagome's Waist and kissed her neck "Glad to hear that you do!" the kiss sent small shivers down her spin and Inuyasha smelt her spike at his touch so his licked up her collar bone, she giggled and turned to kiss him. With there lips in tight passion she stroked his long silver hair and lightly scratched the top of his ear which twitched at her touch. When they broke for breath they Looked into one another's eyes.

"Kagome I know where this is leading and maybe this isn't the right time" her eye brows caved "no ones around" she said in her best husky voice, a very small growl that was almost silent came from him as she turned him on, she kissed him again. This time he licked the bottom of her lips asking for entry and she gladly accepted "_she is incredible for her first time" _He thought to himself as they Kissed passionately as there tongues had wars of love with one another.

They broke and the hugged "Kagome there is nothing more then I want then to make love to you but…." she smiled "I know Inuyasha!" she Looked into his eyes "Inuyasha what did you mean you wanted me to become Hanyo, inst that impossible" he looked to the sky and then back to her "I was planning to use the wish of me becoming full demon and giving it to you, wishing you where Hanyo Like me instead that way you can stay with me forever, the shikon tama would disappear and ageing will be like mine and you have abilities like me…. And also" Inuyasha looked away and Blushed "Are children can be strong too" Kagome smiled and almost cried with Joy "You want my children!" she said smiling wide as possible now "Even if you where Human yes because I love you" she kissed his cheek and leaned onto his arm "And I You!"…..

The sound of a small Crack, a tree twig snapping under feet, made Inuyasha turn his head to see a tall man with Long black raven hair tied back into a ponytail that hung below his knee's, small black dog ears almost the same as Inuyasha's with a armoured blue kimono. he smiled at Inuyasha, he growled but then realised the eye line was wrong he was smiling at Kagome " And who Might you be demon" Inuyasha snarled, the demon laughed out loud "I am someone but no one, I am in your memories but locked in a chest which I only have the key too!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsigia "Enough of the riddles, lets be done with this" the demon began to walk away "Hay!" Inuyasha shouted slightly confused "I am Not here to fight only to observe" Inuyasha growled he was about to run after him when he felt the petite hands of the woman he Loved upon his shoulder "No Inuyasha, His aura is demon but evil does not rule him" Inuyasha looked into the tree's once more only to see the man had disappeared.

**Kagome's POV…...**

What was it with this demon, I felt like I had seen him before like in a dream but when I saw his face the vision became blurry again like I almost forgot again "Kagome are you ok" I heard him but continued to stare into the forest stuck in thought of mind "Kagome will you move it!" Inuyasha shouted in his moody but Loving Voice. "Alright I coming Geez!" I giggled and clung to his arm and began to walk back to the Hut.

**HI Guys, Ohh Its Getting Saucy Now huh? I know i said it would be Longer but had little time to write this one as i got 3 Assignments from college to do in 2 weeks so its hard to fit them in but i promise the next one will be up A.S.A.P... Warning/Spoiler- Lemon will be in the next chappy! Right! I need review's for improvment and what you would like as i am open to idea's :) cheers My Fanfiction Bbe's please enjoy and read And Review. Caz Out For now. **


End file.
